microsoftfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Microsoft Windows Malicious Software Removal Tool
Microsoft Windows Malicious Software Removal Tool (Средство удаления вредоносных программ) — программа-утилита от Microsoft, предназначенная для удаления вирусных программ. Проверяет компьютер на наличие таких вредоносных программ, как Blaster, Sasser, Mydoom, и, в случае обнаружения, удаляет их. Проверяет компьютер на наличие порядка 200 различных вирусов (по состоянию на 2011 годAramenta Waithe, science.opposingviews.com/microsoft-malicious-software-removal-tool-13267.html What Is Microsoft Malicious Software Removal Tool? // OpposingViews.com). Имеет статус freeware-программы. Базы сигнатур программы обновляются через службу Windows Update ежемесячно. Описание Первая версия данного антивируса была выпущена 13 января 2005 года для операционных систем Windows 2000, XP, 2003 . Утилита распространяется в качестве одного из обновлений системы Windows Update, но также доступна для скачивания на сайте Microsoft (в Microsoft Download Center) . Обычно обновления программы публикуются во вторник патчей (Patch Tuesday, второй вторник каждого месяца) через систему Windows Update. После обновления происходит однократный запуск фонового сканированияMicrosoft: средство удаления вредоносных программ из Microsoft Windows v.3.22 // IXBT, 10 Августа, 2011. В случае обнаружения вируса пользователю выдается сообщение, также ведётся лог-файл %windir%\debug\mrt.log. Для принудительного запуска сканирования возможен запуск "mrt.exe" при помощи CMD.EXE или через функцию Run (Выполнить программу) стартового меню (меню "Пуск"). В связи с окончанием поддержки Windows 2000 в июле 2010 года, утилита MSRT больше не распространяется через Windows Update для этой версии операционной системы, однако возможно ручное скачивание свежей версии и её запуск. В утилите по умолчанию ведётся отправка анонимных отчётов (spyware) в Microsoft в случае обнаружения вирусов. Эта особенность описана в пользовательском соглашении утилиты (EULA) и, гипотетически, может быть отключена путём добавления недокументированной опции напрямую в реестр (требуются привилегии администратора ПК) . В июне 2006 года Microsoft сообщала что с января 2005 года при помощи утилиты было удалено 16 миллионов экземпляров вирусного ПО с 5,7 миллионов персональных компьютеров (из приблизительно 270 миллионов компьютеров с Windows). В отчёте отмечалось, что утилита удаляет вирусное ПО в среднем на 1 ПК из 311. В 2008 году MSRT удалила вирусы, крадущие пароли к играм, с 2 миллионов ПК за одну неделю. За июнь 2008 года обновление MSRT было скачано более 330 миллионов разMicrosoft Security Fix Clobbers 2 Million Password Stealers // PC World, 2008. Агрессивная политика Microsoft по борьбе с некоторыми ботнетами при помощи обновлений к MSRT являлась одной из основных причин их уменьшения, например, в случае с червем StormRobert Vamosi, Will Microsoft Corner the Desktop Security Market? // PC World, Jan 7, 2009. В мае 2009 Microsoft объявила об удалении кейлогеров и других утилит кражи паролей с 859 тысяч ПК . Отмечается способность утилиты обнаруживать некоторые вирусы, использующие технику rootkitEthical Hacking and Countermeasures: Attack Phases // Ec-Council. Утилита MSRT обнаруживает только популярные вирусы и не обеспечивает полной защиты от всех возможных вирусов. Рекомендуется её использование совместно с классическими коммерческими антивирусамиSebastian Rupley, Bad Code? Two free new tools from Microsoft take aim at malicious code // PC Magazine, 8 Mar 2005, page 19Сергей и Марина Бондаренко, Microsoft Malicious Software Removal Tool 3.14: удаление популярных вирусов // 3d News, 15.12.2010. Для обнаружения вирусов MSRT использует технику сигнатурного поиска. Davis, Bodmer, LeMasters. Hacking Exposed Malware and Rootkits: Malware and Rootkits Security Secrets and Solutions // McGraw Hill Professional, 2009, ISBN 9780071591195: Chapter 10. Rootkit detection, page 292 Поддерживаемые вирусы Blaster, Sasser, MyDoom, DoomJuice, Zindos, Berweb (он же Download.Ject), Gailbot, Nachi, Win32/SefnitСергей и Марина Бондаренко, Microsoft Malicious Software Removal Tool 4.4: удаление популярных вирусов // 3d News, 12.01.2012 Интересные факты * Множество пользователей ОС Microsoft даже не подозревают о наличии ежемесячно обновляемого антивируса в составе обновлений. * По мнению консультанта The Guardian, Jack Schofield утилита MSRT обнаруживает настолько мало вредноносных программ, что практически не предоставляет защиты от вирусов. В то же время он называет утилиту безвреднойJack Schofield, Should I run Microsoft's Malicious Software Removal Tool? Chris Wilson wonders if it's worth running Microsoft's MSRT when he already has the Zone Alarm suite // The Guardian, Thursday 16 August 2007. См. также * McAfee Stinger * Microsoft Security Essentials Примечания Ссылки * Malicious Software Removal Tool // Microsoft Категория:Антишпионские программы Категория:Программное обеспечение Microsoft